World Government (Gamma World)
The World Government is an as of yet to be restored pre-Social Wars political entity that governed Earth's 23rd century under a plan for global consolidation. Over it's century long existence the World Government issued a global currency (the Domar), centralized Identification as all where citizens of the world, and with a standing army enforced a universal peace after the Cold War of the 22nd Century. Though with all this it failed to address major issues of its time- the cyberoid rights movement, increasing calls for eugenics, high unemployment, clean up of mutagen substances, and many more. It collapsed late in the Social Wars but the Restorationists seek to restore it for it's potential good rather then be put a back by it's failure. Presently they have progressed to the point of it legally 'existing' but lacking all of it's organs as a kind of 'hybernation' status. Presently the organs it does have are those responsible for regulating Domars and those organs responsible for issuing identifications. It does not presently have any legislative, executive, nor judicial powers beyond such. Structure The World Government was, and will be, headed by a Chancellor and will operate as a Parliamentary Republic. Chancellor of Earth Earth's Chancellor, like others holding such a title, held no term limit. The position became vacant either when the former died, resigned, or was dismissed by a vote of non-confidence. The first Chancellor of Earth was elected in 2196 after much deliberation regarding the powers of the Chancellery. During the Social Wars Chancellors saw their power grow, and fade depending on prominent factions in the Diet of Earth. Politicians used any means and what ever media ties they could to foster a no-confidence from a Chancellor who was not of their party leading to a world record for the most votes of non-confidence with in a single decade. Restorationists examining the Social Wars are uncertain what powers to extend to the Chancellor as various levels of authority where tried and tested. List of Known Chancellors of Earth * Bruno Schmidt - Bruno Schmidt was the first Chancellor of Earth having been elected in 2196. He focused on global unity and economic cooperation. He was an Agnostic of Jewish birth and member of the Market-Socialist association of the Diet. Chancellor Schmidt helped to establish the Domar and re-establish trust in the World Bank. In his personal life Schmidt had both suffered and thrived during the Cold War. While committed to peace he was experienced in war. Schmidt was unpopular in his native country for putting global policies first but such set the tone for early Chancellors to follow. Bruno encouraged education and spent a lot of time fostering a positive outlook for the future as the world was still uncertain about global consolidation and weary of the power Schmidt wielded. Earth's first chancellor died in office of brain inflammation after contracting a mutated strain of measles. His last act was a request that the Diet of Earth increase funding to the Department of Health, as he saw the rise of these mutated illnesses as Earth's next challenge- not to war against each other but against death it's self. * Pereo Dumar - Pereo Dumar holds recognition as Earth's Chancellor when the World Government Collapsed. He was elected as an independent but had held positions in various factions of the Diet during his career as a politician. Dumar had the shortest term as Chancellor. A massive withdraw of representatives during his first year following an emergency election of the Diet ended his term by a vote of no confidence. The new Diet's inability to elect a new Chancellor was merely a major part in the ongoing collapse of the World Government. Dumar is stated by what has become legend to have entered the Diet after the bombs fell- it empty save for three very defeatist politicians and to have uttered; "I open this session, and now close it, sine die." before walking out as the three assembled stayed in place, not even looking upon him as they gathered their things. This is false however as the World Government collapsed a few year before the bombs fell and with Dumar long out of office. Some question if Pereo was even a real person as he's become the subject of various stories designed to explain to the generations after the Social Wars what happened, each painting him a different color to suit the speaker's narrative. Diet of Earth The Diet of Earth was Earth's parliament representing the nations of the Earth. Armed Forces of Earth Earth's armed forces where a gradual development. It's first branch where the Peacekeepers who served as the World Government's standing Army. It inherited a lot of weaponry and support vehicles from the 22nd century Cold War. The Commander in Chief of this military was initially separate from the Chancellor over fear of too much power being invested in a single position. However desire for civilian oversight lead to the two roles being merged. As with much regarding the Chancellor this authority would be taken away and reinstated at various points during the Social Wars. Space Force was the next branch to open with concern that the colonies established by the rival powers of the 22nd Cold War might develop into hostile powers. In time hovering and flying Robots diminished the need for reliance on infantry as war became a matter of air superiority. Space Force providing satellite lintel to ground forces during the engagements of the Social Wars. By which point the Peacekeepers less resembled a military so much as a militarized police force due to the lack of international conflict during mid to late 23rd century. Economy The World Government operated under the principles of Domar aggregation, and the Harrod-Domar model of economic growth. Plan for Restoration The plan currently being implemented by the International Restorationist Network calls upon the restoration of the nations as they where before the Social Wars. At which point international communications and infrastructure will permit the effective implementation of the World Government. The nations will bring the World Government out of hibernation and begin the gradual process of surrendering certain functions to the organs of that government. The restoration of Earth's Military is a far off goal and one that has caused much debate on wise means of centralizing it's authority. Category:Gamma World